Hotel
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Una fiesta en la playa, un España excitado y un hotel al lado. Descubran que sucede.


La música sonaba por toda la playa. Las personas bailaban y bebían hasta el cansancio. Eran más de media noche y ya se podían encontrar personas tiradas, diciendo estupideces. Besando a su pareja o dejándose llevar por una calentura.

-Eres mi amada, codiciado, bello y deseado subordinado – decía España, por sobre la música.

-¡Cállate! Estás mintiendo.

-Lo que digo es verdad, todo eso y más – bebió de la cerveza que sostenía.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Deja de hablar paja!

-Paja es lo que te hago por las noches Lovi – susurro en su oído, provocando que se alterara.

Romano, rojo de vergüenza, salió corriendo, tapándose las mejillas. España termino su cerveza y lo siguió. El sonido de la música fue disminuyendo mediante se alejaba. Perdió de vista al italiano.

Resbalo con algo desconocido. Cayendo de golpe al suelo. Sobo el área lastimada, mirando la causa de su caída.

-¿Lovi? – escondió más el rostro tras las manos – Aaaww que lindo.

-Cállate idiota, no lo soy. – desvió la mirada, alzando una mano, esperando que le ayudara a pararse.

-¿Por qué dices qué no eres lindo? – ayudo a Romano a ponerse en pie.

-¡Po- porque Veneciano es el lindo! Yo soy el fuerte y rebelde hermano mayor.

-¡Son gemelos! Eres mi lindo Lovi.

-¡Es por eso que nadie me quiere! – con fuerza grito - ¡No soy de nadie!

-Yo te quiero, te amo en otras palabras.

-Cá- cállate – le cubrió la boca con la mano – Cállate pedazo de España.

-Peloo (pero) Loviii – toma la cintura del italiano, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Su- suéltame – descubre la boca española. – Que me sueltes – trata de zafarse.

-No grites o nos escucharan.

Por los alrededores, parejas buscaban el lugar más cómodo para… bueno… deben entenderme.

-¿Q- qué? ¿Qué se supone que aras?

-Esto – beso sus labios con intensidad, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, tocando aquella cavidad que conocía muy bien. Apretó más el cuerpo italiano, haciendo que sus entre piernas se tocaran.

Romano trataba de zafarse del agarre, y refrenando a duras penas el gemido que estaba al borde de sus labios.

España rodea la cintura de Romano, impidiendo que se separara de él. Romano se movía demasiado, impidiendo a España degustar aquellos labios.

Al apretujarlo más contra si, pudo sentir… pues… el "amiguito" de España entre sus piernas, produciendo un sonrojo aún más grande. ¿Qué demonios pasaría si los vieran así? ¿Cómo explicárselo a los demás? Continuo sus esfuerzos de escape, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades.

-Si te sigues moviendo así, no respondo ante mis acciones. – murmura, aún contra el beso.

-¿Q- qué demonios significa eso? ¡N- no quiero que nos vean así! – trata a duras penas de empujarlo.

-Vamos al cuarto entonces – mete una mano en la camisa de Romano, acariciando el punto débil de su espalda.

-¡Chiigii! – arquea la espalda tratando de evitar el escurridizo toque del Español - ¡N- no me t- toques allí! ¡¿D- de qué cuarto ha- hablas?

-Alquile uno en el hotel – sonríe picaronamente.

-Nos van a oír. – grita.

-Estaré besándote todo el tiempo – vuelve acariciar el punto débil de Romano.

El grito sonó en casi toda la playa, y eso que la música estaba a toda madre. España tuvo que taparle la boca y arrastrarlo lejos.

Mientras sus gritos eran cubiertos por la mano de España, comenzó a patear y arrojar golpes a toda madre.

-Um… Romano tranquilo… aii me dolió.

-E- entonces no me arrastres – grita jadeando del esfuerzo.

-Eso o que Gilbert y Francis nos vieran.

-¿Q- qué? ¿Cómo nos van a ver?

-Jejejeje… antes que gritaras los escuche buscándonos.

-N- no me importa y no hare nada – trata de liberarse.

Romano roza la erección de España al moverse tanto, este sin quererlo suelta un profundo gemido. Aparta la mirada ante la sorprendida de Romano.

Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y un sonrojo más prolongado cubrió sus mejillas, escuchar aquel gemido.

-D- demonios – murmura ante de jalarlo hacia el hotel.

-Si no te molesta, caminare detrás de ti – lo toma por los hombros – Es el cuarto piso, habitación 512.

Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo ante el leve contacto de España, sabia muy bien lo que vendría y aunque ya había pasado, se sentía algo nervioso y avergonzado. Un sonrojo recorre su rostro y su corazón se acelera cuando llegan a la puerta con el número 512.

España saca la llave, abre la puerta rápido y mete a Lovino. De una comienza a besarlo, con hambre. El pantalón le apretaba y la erección le dolía a montón. Esa noche las cosas pasarían más deprisa.

Su cuerpo choco contra la pared ante el contacto tan forzado, produciendo algo de fricción. España logra sacarle un leve gemido, seguidamente un calor extraño comienza a recorrerle su parte baja. Tembloroso, pasa delicadamente sus manos por la espalda de España.

España alza a Romano, obligándolo a abrazar sus piernas en su cintura. Teniéndolo bien agarrado de las nalgas, lo recuesta en la cama, tocándole las piernas y bajando el zipper del pantalón con la boca.

Dedos maestros suben su camisa, piñizcando los pezones, sube hasta ellos, con la lengua lame uno mordiéndolo y chupándolo, el otro lo aprieta. La mano desocupada se mete en los calzoncillos de Romano.

-A- ah – arquea la espalda, aferrando las sabanas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tantas acciones rápidas, estaban poco a poco borrando la sanidad de su mente obligándolo a bajar a su rostro, hasta el cuello de España y besarlo, de manera apasionada, subiendo hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de la oreja del mismo y mordiéndola reclamándola como suya – Pro- pro- propiedad de Romano – susurra seguido de un pequeño gemido haciendo que sonara aún más.

-Siempre tuyo – responde, dejando todas las acciones para concentrarse en una sola: un beso. Pasa la lengua por sobre sus labios, con ella abre su boca, invitando a la lengua de Romano a salir.

Se juntan, lamiéndose fuera de sus cavidades, rozando cada punto. España mira aquel sonrojo tan peculiar, gustándole. Succiona la lengua de Lovino, metiéndola en su boca, y acariciando sus labios con los propios.

Gimió en la boca de España, lentamente su mano bajo por el abdomen, hasta los pantalones donde baja el zipper eh introduce la mano tímidamente. Acaricia con suavidad, esperando volver a escuchar un gemido por parte de España.

España rompe el beso, soltando un gemido fuerte y jadeos incontrolables. Romano hace un excelente trabajo con las manos.

-Sigue… sigue – logra decir.

Se sonroja al ver al español tan exaltado, gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro, y con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ardientemente teñidas de rojo. Esa imagen jamás se le borraría de la mente. Apretó un poco más y posicionando sus labios en el pecho de España reclamando cualquier pedazo de piel expuesta como suyo.

España se gira, quedando ahora sobre la cama y Romano sobre él.

-Ha- hazme lo qu- que quieras.

-E- E- España – ¿se le estaba ofreciendo? Que demonios… una parte de él le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera y otra le decía que jamás podría hacerlo, pues que él carecía de experiencia. ¿Qué pasaba si le hacia daño? ¿Qué pasa si, es un completo fracaso? ¿Qué pasa si los encuentran?

-No te preocupes – acaricio su mejilla.

Se quedo totalmente congelado, desviando la mirada para que este no viera su sonrojo.

-Si no te atreves, lo are yo Romano.

Desnuda completamente a Romano, desasiéndose de esa ropa tan molesta que nada tenia que hacer hay. Hace lo mismo con él, levantando a Romano de sus caderas y quitándose los pantalones junto a los interiores.

Recuesta a Lovino en la cama, pero dejándolo en cuatro dándole buena visión de su entrada, pasa la lengua por toda su espalda, tocando mas que nada aquella parte sensible.

-A- ah – se sonroja una vez más y se aferra de las sabanas, preparándose para lo que venia, pero no se acercaba. Sabia muy bien que a España le gustaba juguetear, y esta vez, no era gracioso – m- mételo… ah… de una vez – trataba de refrenar otro gemido, al sentir la lengua del español en la parte más sensible de su espalada.

-Aún falta Lovi, aguanta – separa mas las nalgas, con una sonrisa parecidas a las del francés, mete la lengua en aquel orificio, sacándolo de vez en cuando y lamiéndolo por fuera.

-E- ESPA… ¡A-Ah! ¡ESPAÑA! ¡HAZLO YA! – un grito salió una vez más de sus labios, aferrándose a las sabanas, aprovecha para esconder su rostro.

-Que impaciente Lovi – termina de dilatarlo. Se coloca para entrar, separando un poco mas las piernas de Romano. Le sostiene las caderas, firmemente. Entra suave, de a poco va moviéndose y cogiendo velocidad, metiéndolo hasta el fondo.

Se escuchan voces fuera del pasillo, no eran nada menos que Prusia y Francia gritando por España. Romano a duras penas se contuvo otro gemido, España por su parte, sonrió de manera divertida.

Aumento más la velocidad, quería escuchar los gemidos y gritos de Romano pidiendo por más. El simple hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran por el pasillo no le detendría.

Romano se mordió los labios firmemente, pero no fue suficiente para detener los gemidos, los cuales salieron mucho más alto de lo que esperaba.

-N- nos va- van a escu – ¡A-AH! ¡Escuchar! – hablando entre jadeos y gemidos, se sonroja al escuchar las risa francesa en la puerta.

-Creo que ya lo hacen.

Entre tanta velocidad encontró aquel punto que todo hombre tiene. Romano grito más fuerte que antes. España tuvo que sostenerle mejor las caderas. Aferro el miembro de Lovino, masturbándolo, lo tenia duro, a punto de correrse, igual que estaba él.

-¡De- demonios! ¡AAH! – cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras sus gritos de placer llenaban la habitación y el pasillo para su desfortuna. El sudor le resbalaba por las mejillas, los hombros y el resto del cuerpo, jadeando, aferro una vez las sabanas antes de llegar a su punto máximo.

España se corrió, siguiéndole Romano, dejando aquel liquido seminal en las manos de su amante. Ambos cayeron en las sabanas, completamente cansados y satisfechos. Jadeando, España cubrió a Romano, abrasándolo por la cintura y plantando un beso en el cuello.

Temblaba, jamás había sentido algo como eso, la ultima vez fue genial y todo, pero esta la sobre paso, pues que nunca había llegado al grado de placer. Se sonrojo como un tomate al pensar todo aquello, desvió la mirada sonrojado a la puerta. Desde afuera Prusia grito con un deje de picardía y burla en su voz: Espero que hayan usado protección. Produciendo en Romano un sonrojo aún más grande y que se le fruncieran las cejas con evidente mal humor.

-Ignóralos – cogió y acaricio el dorso de la mano de Romano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¡Demonios! ¡Porque tenia que causarle estas reacciones! Escondió su rostro en el pecho de España para que este no pudiera ver sus rostro sonrojado.

-Sabes, podemos hacer segunda ronda – susurro en el oído italiano.

-¿EH? ¡A- acabamos de terminar!

-No importa.

-¡Estas loco España! ¡Ya estoy candado demonios! – se da la vuelta y se tapa completamente con las sabanas.

Iba a replicar, pero al voltear a Romano lo encontró dormido, con el rostro sonrojado a mil. No podía hacer nada, tenia que admitir que también se encontraba cansado. Abrazo a su pareja y con un ultimo beso de buenas noches, se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

**¡Dios! Al fin tiempo libre. La escuela no me deja respirar, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo OneShot chicas. ¡Espero que les guste! Dejen comentario por fas. **


End file.
